Donald and Douglas
Donald and Douglas *'Numbers': 9 and 10, formerly 57646 and 57647 *'Class': CR 812 0-6-0 *'Designer': John F. McIntosh *'Builder': St. Rollox Works *'Configuration': 0-6-0 *'Arrived on Sodor': 1959 Donald and Douglas (originally known by their numbers, 57646 and 57647, respectively) are twin tender engines from Scotland. Bio Donald and Douglas were built by John F. McIntosh at St. Rollox Works in 1899 and worked on the Caledonian Railway in Scotland, a large network that extended along that country's east coast, as well as the central and south-western regions. Despite being limited to Caledonian metals, they appeared to have a familiarity with other railways, as they were familiar with the locomotives and livery of the Highland Railway. Giving long and stalwart service, Donald and Douglas eventually became 57646 and 57647 on the Scottish Region of British Railways. In 1959 Sir Topham Hatt needed a goods engine, and by his request BR transferred 57646 (Donald) to Sodor. To Hatt's surprise though, two engines arrived. Donald's twin Douglas (57647) could not stand to be separated from his brother, and was smart enough to realise he would eventually be scrapped if he stayed in Scotland. Neither engine could be told apart: both claimed to have forgotten their numbers, and indeed their numberplates had "slyly slipped off" in the journey from Scotland, forcing Hatt to keep both until he could determine which engine was freeloading on his hospitality. It was later revealed that this piece of skulduggery had been planned not only by the two engines, but also by their drivers and firemen, who were all related. The Fat Controller was unaware of Douglas' motive, and threatened the two that whichever engine he found out to be the truant would be sent home. Both engines resolved to give outstanding service so that Hatt would want to keep both of them. This plan quickly went to pieces, however, after Douglas accidentally shunted Thomas' special coach, full of passengers, into a siding at Tidmouth, causing a great deal of fury for the passengers. Things were more complicated when Donald demolished a signalbox at Tidmouth and Douglas destroyed the spiteful brakevan. Despite all this grief, the twin's professionalism, competency, strong work ethic and personable natures had begun to win them support, particularly when they demonstrated an aptitude for snowplough work that they had learned in Scotland. After rescuing Henry from just such a snowy ordeal, the other engines came over to Donald and Douglas' side and led to the engines of Sodor taking industrial action. After a suggestion by Edward, and being pushed into it by Gordon, Percy was presented to the Fat Controller as a deputation, arguing the twins' case on their behalf and pleading that if sent away they'd be scrapped. Hatt's reaction to this was mixed - though he understood the engines' feelings he did not approve or appreciate them trying to interfere with his decision-making. However, Percy's statement and the twin's excellent performance was enough for Hatt to take pity on the twins and kept both. He demonstrated this intent with an offer of a fresh coat of paint for both engines, and by their request they were painted NWR blue. Since then, the twins have, by all accounts, "transformed" goods traffic on the mainline. Such is their versatility that they regularly see service on Duck and Edward's branchlines, as well as duties as station-pilot at Tidmouth. A turntable has been provided for them at Arlesburgh; it was briefly decommissioned after Oliver was pushed into it by some trucks. Such a demanding work-load has begun to tax them, however, and in 1993 the Fat Controller borrowed a navy saddletank named Wilbert from the Dean Forest Railway to deputize for them on the Arlesburgh branch, with the intention of at some point obtaining another engine of Wilbert's class to permanently fill that role. Persona Donald and Douglas are practical and level-minded characters who nevertheless enjoy a joke, especially impersonating one another - the fitting of the twins with nameplates was done to specifically end this element of their humour. Their tendency for jokes however has continued, and both display a keen sense of wit and, where necessary, an acid tongue. In their work, however, their performance is exemplary and they can be described as some of the most well-regarded engines in service on the railway, comparable with Duck and Edward in their reliability. Donald and Douglas understandably held a grudge against diesels for a time - after all, the oil-guzzling engines were taking over their work - but after BoCo helped them in Edward's absence they have agreed that there is nothing wrong with diesels on the whole. Appearances Donald's Railway Series appearances are listed below, in chronological order: * The Twin Engines * Branch Line Engines (non-speaking role) * Stepney the "Bluebell" Engine * Mountain Engines * Main Line Engines * Small Railway Engines (not seen) * Enterprising Engines * Oliver the Western Engine * Duke the Lost Engine (non-speaking role) * James and the Diesel Engines * More About Thomas the Tank Engine (mentioned) * Gordon the High-Speed Engine * Thomas and the Twins (mentioned) * Henry and the Express * Wilbert the Forest Engine (non-speaking role) * Thomas and the Fat Controller's Engines Douglas' Railway Series appearances are listed below, in chronological order: * The Twin Engines * Branch Line Engines (not seen) * Stepney the "Bluebell" Engine * Main Line Engines * Small Railway Engines (cameo) * Enterprising Engines * Oliver the Western Engine * James and the Diesel Engines (non-speaking role) * More About Thomas the Tank Engine (mentioned) * Gordon the High-Speed Engine * Thomas and the Twins (mentioned) * Jock the New Engine * Henry and the Express * Wilbert the Forest Engine (non-speaking role) * Thomas and the Fat Controller's Engines (non-speaking role) In the television series, Donald and Douglas appeared in the second, third, fourth, sixth, seventh, eleventh and twelfth seasons. They also made cameos in the fifth season and were mentioned and appeared in a deleted scene in the eighth season. Basis Donald and Douglas are based on Caledonian Railway "McIntosh 812" 0-6-0s. Livery According to the Railway Series, Donald and Douglas were painted black from construction, and arrived on Sodor in the B.R.'s black goods livery with red-and-white lining on their tenders. They remained as such (with the addition of numbers on their tenders) until it was decided that both engines could stay, at which point they requested to be repainted in the NWR's blue livery with red-and-yellow lining. They apparently like the colour, as it reminds them of the Caledonian Railway, where many of their shedmates carried a similar shade of blue. In the television series, the twins arrived in BR black and have never received new colors. In the My Thomas Story Library book featuring Donald and Douglas, they are first seen in BR black, but afterwards they are repainted in the NWR's blue livery. Merchandising * ERTL (discontinued) * Learning Curve Wooden * Take-Along * My First Thomas * TOMY/TrackMaster * My Thomas Story Library * Bandai Tecs * Bachmann (coming soon) * Di Agostini Trivia * In the Japanese narration Donald is voiced by Hiroyuki Satō and Douglas is voiced by Takeshi Endo. * The Reverend W. Awdry only made a Donald model for his model railway; there never was (or is) a Douglas model. * The Railway Series story The Missing Coach was scheduled to be filmed along with the others, but Britt Allcroft called it off because she thought the plot would be too confusing for children. Three screenshots are all that is known to remain of the filmed footage. One of them can be seen in the 1989 Thomas the Tank Engine and Friends annual, another in a book and Douglas' Take-Along card, and a very small one can be seen in a Japanese book. Gallery File:TheReverend'smodelofDonald.jpg Image:Donald'sDuckillustration4.jpg|Donald and Duck File:ThomasandtheMissingChristmasTree5.jpg|Donald with his snowplough File:ThomasandtheMissingChristmasTree9.jpg|Douglas with his snowplough File:BreakVan1.png|Donald and Douglas in Breakvan File:BreakVan2.png|Donald runs into a Signalbox File:BreakVan6.png|Douglas pushing James' train File:BreakVan14.png|Douglas destroys the Spiteful Breakvan File:TheDeputation2.jpg|Donald and Douglas in The Deputation File:ThomasComestoBreakfast1.jpg|Douglas in Thomas Comes to Breakfast File:ThomasandtheMissingChristmasTree6.jpg|Douglas and Donald in Thomas and the Missing Christmas Tree file:Douglas.jpg|Douglas in Season 3 File:ThomasandPercy'sChristmasAdventure15.jpg|Donald clearing snow File:RustytotheRescue16.png File:BowledOut2.jpg|Donald and Douglas in Season 4 File:RustytotheRescue2.jpg|Douglas talking to Rusty File:ThomasandStepney4.jpg|Douglas at Knapford Image:DonaldandDouglas.jpg|Donald and Douglas in Twin Trouble File:JamesandtheRedBalloon7.jpg|Donald in James and the Red Balloon File:PercyandtheHauntedMine4.jpg|Douglas in Percy and the Haunted Mine File:PercyandtheHauntedMine3.jpg|Donald at Maron Station File:TwinTrouble16.jpg|Douglas passes the windmill File:TwinTrouble13.jpg|Douglas in Callan Yard File:TwinTrouble11.jpg|Donald on his side File:BadDayatCastleLoch1.jpg|Donald near Black Loch File:BadDayatCastleLoch5.jpg|Douglas near Black Loch Image:BadDayatCastleLoch13.PNG|The Twins chuff through Misty Valley File:GordonandtheEngineer48.png File:GordonandtheEngineer29.jpg File:GordonandtheEngineer25.jpg File:GordonandtheEngineer43.png File:DonaldandDouglas'Nameplates.jpg|Donald and Douglas with nameplates Image:TheMissingCoach.jpg|The shot of Douglas from the unfilmed episode The Missing Coach Image:DonaldDouglas.png|Promo Shot File:DonaldandDouglas'ModelSpefication.PNG|Donald and Douglas' model specifications Image:ERTLDonald.jpg|ERTL Donald File:LearningCurveWoodenRailwayDonald.png|Wooden Donald File:Take-AlongDonald.jpg|Take-Along Donald File:Take-AlongDouglas.jpg|Take-Along Douglas File:TrackMasterDonald.jpg|TrackMaster Donald File:TOMYDouglas.jpg|TOMY Douglas File:MyThomasStoryLibraryDonaldandDouglas.jpg|Donald and Douglas' Story Library book Category:Tender engines Category:Steam locomotives Category:North Western Railway Category:0-6-0